


He is falling in love, he knows it's enough

by galaxhyun



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff I guess, M/M, i was actually mad so tag yourself i'm minghao, i wrote this the day after i saw the weekly idol, kinda not really, what even is this? who knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 02:30:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11637081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxhyun/pseuds/galaxhyun
Summary: Wonwoo has an idea, an idea he thinks will save his heart. However, it takes him too long to realize he needs to stop having ideas.





	He is falling in love, he knows it's enough

They arrived home after one of the most tiring trips Wonwoo had ever lived. Firstly, he got stuck in between Jeonghan and Joshua. The problem with that? None of them seemed to have any interest in talking with him at all. Secondly, Minghao was sitting right behind him. The problem with that? His eyes felt as if they were burning into the older’s scull. Did he deserve it? Yes, he did.

At least, thank god, Jun, Chan and Seungkwan were on the other car, probably Seungcheol’s idea. He couldn't face any of them but, less than less, Junhui. After all, he himself had seen the pain in his eyes even though his expression as a whole hadn't changed.

At the time, it had seemed like an amazing idea: put Jun in the lower three visuals and people will stop with the comments that hit so close to home. He had also picked Chan because the poor maknae was on his line of sight and Seungkwan because the mcs wouldn't shut up about him so his name just popped up in his head. Why hadn't he gone with “none, we’re all handsome” which was what he really thought? Oh right, because he was an idiot.

When they finally pulled at the dorm, all of them headed straight to their rooms, or that was what Wonwoo thought. Before he got halfway to his own, someone pulled him by the back of his sweater’s collar so he could escape. Well, great, just great, amazing. What he wasn't expecting was for this person to be Kim Mingyu. His eyes were different from Minghao’s and even from Joshua’s cold ones, they were filled with something that hurt Wonwoo even more: disappointed.

“You're staying right here and we're having a chat.”

He swallowed and nodded, taking a sit on the couch and, while watching how bodies passes to enter their rooms, his heart sank. Jun’s eyes weren't red because he hadn't been crying, Wonwoo could have told, but he was staring directly at the floor. He never looks down while walking, he was too careful. For some reason, that worried Wonwoo more than red and shallow eyes would have.

Maybe he could explain it to Mingyu, tell him what had really gone through his mind and apologize about it but he wasn't getting any luck after being a jerk because, sometimes, life is fair. Minghao stepped out of the room and locked eyes with him for two, maybe three seconds. Wonwoo lost his ability to breath completely because angry Minghao was scary as fuck.

The younger jumped for him before he was able to inhale again. Thankfully for his face, Mingyu was faster than the Chinese member and so was Jeonghan, who has just entered the dorm. They were both holding the light brown haired one back by his arms.

“Were you born without a brain or are you just incredibly stupid?”

Wonwoo made a pained expression because Minghao was one of his best friends and him being this mad at him was worse than when your mum scold you.

“I’m—”

He had no chance to answer before the other was speaking again. “I thought Mingyu was the dumbest of all of us but you just won yourself that award.”

Mingyu sighed. “I would be offended if he wasn't so right. What were you even thinking?”

He shook his head. “Honestly?”

“No, you imbecile, lie to us.” Minghao added with pure sarcasm.

“Sh, let him talk,” Jeonghan said but his tone was still as cold as stone and the grip with which he was holding the younger loosened a bit. Wonwoo would be lying if he said he wasn't completely terrified.

“I’m in love with him and people were starting to realize so I just thought it’d shut them up because I’ve never been in love before and Jun is my friend and my bandmate so I went with it and it was honestly so stupid because now I hurt him and even dragged Chan and Seungkwan down and I wouldn't be surprised if they all hated me now and even if you do because, apparently, I'm unable to think shit.”

He had talked incredibly fast and took a deep breath to fill his lungs again. Even though he was too scared to, he locked up to meet the other three puzzled expressions and he really hoped he didn't have to repeat all of that.

“So, Minghao started after a few moments that felt like eternity to the older. “You told the entire world you think Jun is ugly because you're in love with him and scared?” He nodded, feeling his cheeks go pink. “And you added to Chan and Seungkwan because otherwise it'd look to suspicious?” Wonwoo wasn't able to talk, so he nodded again.

“Wow,” Jeonghan sounded genuinely impressed. “You should really go to the local uni and let them study you because you're the first human being able to live with no brain.”

Mingyu choked on a laugh and so would have Wonwoo if he didn't feel so miserable. The older was right.

“Listen to me, Jun may seem as his has everything sorted out but his heart is made of actual glass and he worries too much about things, never failing to blame himself. He's pretty dumb like that and doesn't realize the amazing person he is, but I know you do. With all that, he's my best friend and I love him. I love Chan and Seungkwan too, so go apologize to the three of them and repair Junnie’s heart, Jeon Wonwoo,” Minghao ordered but his voice sounded calmer and as sincere a voice can sound.

Wonwoo stood up and, without even a nod, headed to Jun’s room. The rest of the occupants of the room, including the other two victims of his words, looked up at him when the door opened. He inhaled deeply.

“I’m so, so sorry. What I said was bullshit and I don't even believe it. We're all flawless as fuck and you're all must gorgeous than me because you'll never trash you friends like I did. Please, even if you hate me still, understand that I don't think like that, not even for a second.”

It seemed like everyone in the room had stopped breathing, but he couldn't blame them. He was damn stubborn and it usually took weeks for him to accept he had been wrong and apologize. Chan left out a small laugh.

“Don't worry, hyung,” he stood up, “I never thought you actually think that.”

Seungkwan chuckled as well, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Me neither, so I forgive you, but I think there's someone who'll need more than that.”

He locked eyes with Jun but before he could speak again, the door shut with a “bam” behind him, leaving them all by themselves.

It felt awkward and Wonwoo hated it because he never felt awkward with Jun, they were really close and accepted the other’s idiocy. Junhui’s lips parted and, maybe because he was too scared to hear what the other had to say, he spoke first.

“I love you.”

Jun’s eyes widened but he smiled. “I love you too, Wonwoo-ah, it's okay, you just hit my autoestim.”

The other shook his head. “No, no, you don't understand, I love you,” he repeated and Jun brought his brows into a frown. “I'm in love with you.”

The Chinese’s mouth opened and closed two, three, four times. Wonwoo was ready for rejection but he felt both glad and mortified it was taking Jun so long to do so.

“You're in love with me,” it wasn't a question. “And you told everyone you didn't think I was attractive?” that one sounded more like a question. “I’m, I, I’m just,” he cut himself, passing a hand through his black locks. The other liked it a lot when it was like that, his natural color. “Wonwoo, I’m—”

“It's okay, I told you because it's the only way I can explain what I did today, as crazy as this sounds, and I don't want anything to be weird between us. People were tweeting more and more about wonhui, you know, us, the way I look at you, how you always make me laugh and smile like an idiot and I freaked out because maybe I was being too obvious with my feelings. When they asked me, it seemed like a great oportunidad to stop people from talking but it was just mean. I hurt not only yours but Seungkwan’s and Chan’s feelings and, honestly, I feel like a complete jerk and I wish Gyu hadn't stopped Minghao for putting 16 years of wushu practice on use in my face.”

Jun chuckled at the last comment and Wonwoo smiled, he loves his laugh so much. “Well, I have two things that will make you feel better. One, I'm glad Hao didn't kill you. Two, I thought you have noticed the way I've been staring at you lately and this was your subtle way of saying ‘listen dude, I'm not interested so could you stop eating me with your eyes?’ That's the real reason I was so sad.”

The younger blinked a thousand times while his mind processed the words he had just listened to. “You—”

“—like me. Yes, I like you. I wish I could tell you I'm in love with you but I'm only like 80% sure of that because I've never been in love before so I think I am but I'm not completely sure.”

Wonwoo jumped on top of him like a puppy and Jun laughed again, placing a small peek on the younger’s lips and Wonwoo just felt like he was flying. It seemed so surreal and, at the same time, so genuine. He had dreamed about it more than he'll ever admit but no dream could compare to the actual warmth of Junhui’s lips on his own. It was so awkward and so perfect, his heart skipped a few beats because nothing about him could function correctly when Jun was so close and so, his.

“If I have known calling you unattractive was all it took for you to kiss me, I would have done it sooner.”

The younger smirked and the air leaving his mouth when he spoke made contact with Wonwoo’s. “If you ever do that again, I'll let Minghao attack you with his nunchucks.”

Wonwoo laughed, he wouldn't have done it again, even without the very convincing thread. 

**Author's Note:**

> welp, what is this? i was angry after the weekly idol and ran to write it.
> 
> i'm all about svt and one shots latelly, aren't I? someone stop me. 
> 
> anyway, thanks for reading, it means a lot ^^


End file.
